Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) has been considered the primary conventional treatment for obstructive sleep apnea. However, because of the number of patients that are non-compliant or for whom the CPAP therapy is ineffective, other treatments are desirable.
Some newer therapies for treating sleep disordered breathing have been introduced. One such therapy includes the use of an implantable system for electrically stimulating the upper airway to treat obstructive sleep apnea and related dysfunction.